Fading Memories
by Damonischer Gott
Summary: Summary:Al is forgetting things, and Ed tries to give him one thing he will NEVER forget. oneshot fanfic. YAOI lemon maleXmale incest....Ed and Al do it...graphic...


Summary:Al is forgetting things, and Ed tries to give him one thing he will NEVER forget. oneshot fanfic. YAOI lemon (maleXmale) incest...Ed and Al "do it"...graphic...

FWD: This is going to be short, sweet and to the point...This is NOT my first story...but it might be one of the first posted...no matter...I know how to keyboard, and I know how to use it...so dont think this story is gonna suck...if you like yaoi...lemons...and...well...dont HATE incest...THIS FIC IS FOR YOU!

Disclaimer:I DO NOT own anything fullmetal alchemist...no characters...no names...no nothing...I just write for no reason but to pass some time...I DO NOT make any profit off said story, nor will I in any other case.

WARNING: If you DO NOT like YAOI (maleXmale) or think incest is gross, then leave now...I have warned you...so if you get mad, its not my fault...and if it is my fault...then I apologise in advance.

MEMORIES

"Ahhh," Ed sighed, sinking deeper into the men's bath, "Doesn't this feel great Al?"

"Yeah, it really does..." Al said, watching the water drip from his fingers.

"I bet it feels kinda' strange for you," Ed said, "You know, beeing cooped up in that suit of armor for so long and all..."

"...Well, I bet it feels the same for your arm and leg too..."

"Amen to that..." Ed sighed again, "I got pretty sick of that damn automail...Damn things were always cold..."

Al laughed slightly

"Whats so funny?" Ed cocked and eyebrow

"I don't know..." Alphonse said, drooping his head.

"What's up bro?"

"Its just...Ed...Have I ever...Had any friends?"

"Of course, thats a silly question." Ed giggled

"Oh...sorry..." Al replied in a saddened tone.

"There's nothing to be sorry about Al..." Ed said, sliding closer to Al.

"Its just that...Ever since I've been in that suit, my memory has gotten, hazy...I can't remember anything anymore..."

"..."

"Brother?"

"Yeah Al?"

"Has anyone ever...you know..._Loved_ me?"

"Absolutely Al!" Ed answered, "Mom loved you, dad loved you, Winrey and Penako love you...And...I love you to..."

"R...really?"

"Yeah...Really."

Al swam over to Ed and sat beside him, leaning his head on his brother's shoulder.

"Ed," Al looked up into his brother's eyes, "What were you doing last night?"

"What do you mean?" Ed looked puzzled.

"You know, when you pulled that book out of your bag," Al said, "You were looking at it and making strange noises."

"Err, uhhh..." Ed turned bright red, "You...uh...saw that...?"

"Yeah, then you put your hand under the sheets and made more noises...What were you doing?"

"Uuh, nothing...dont' worry about it..." Ed blushed even more

"But I want to know...please?" Al begged.

"Fine...well, uhh...I was, um...Relieving myself..." Ed said.

"Whats that?"

"Well, its when you...uh...well...its...oh nevermind..."

"But Ed...Please tell me..._Please?"_ Al said, running a finger down the middle of Ed's back, making him shake and hiss...

"Aah..." Ed moaned, "Don't do that...it feels...weird..."

"What?" Al asked with an innocent look, "You mean...this?"

Al did it again.

"Yes that..." Ed hissed.

Al removed his head from Ed's shoulder and layed down in his lap.

"Brother...do you really love me?" Al asked, running a hand throught Ed's golden hair.

"Of course I do, Al." Ed replied, looking into his brother's eyes, "Why wouldn't I"

"I mean...would you love me...no matter what..."Al whispered.

"For sure Al...no matter what...why?" Ed looked confused.

"...Because...of this..." Al said.

Before Ed could answer, their lips were brought together. Ed, unknowingly leaned into his brother's kiss. Al wrapped his arms around his brother, holding him close.

Their lips parted and they stared at each other in astonishment.

"I'm sorry," Al said, sitting up.

"It's okay, Al..." Ed said, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder, "I'm the one who is sorry, I should've known you would need this some day..."

Ed cupped his brother's chin in his hands as he brought their lips together again, this time, lightly tounging Al's lips, to add to the intensity.

Al released the kiss and looked into the state alchemist's eyes.

"Thank you..." Al said, rising out of the pool and sitting in his brother's lap, face to face.

"Al, are you sure you want to do this?" Ed asked

"Yes brother, I want to know what its like to be loved...emotionally...and...well...physically..."

Their kissing restarted, only this time with Al forcing his tongue into his brother's mouth. Al began rubbing Ed's back, feeling the flesh prickle at his very touch.

"Heh, you're already hard Al..." Ed said, pausing the kiss.

"What? What are you talking abou..." Al said, looking to where his brother's finger was pointing. Al noticed his flesh was firm and pulsing as was Ed's.

"What is wrong with it!" Al sounded surprised.

"It's okay Al, that's just an erection...you're gonna get alot of them now that you have your body back..."

Ed reached down and wrapped a hand around Al's pulsing member.

"Aah!" Al gasped, feeling the immediate heat of his brother's hand.

"Shh, its okay..." Ed's hand began pumping Al's erection.

Al let out a loud moan from the feeling of his brother's hand stroking him.

"...Ed..." Al moaned as he leaned into his brother's neck.

Ed began stroking faster and faster as Al was moaning and hissing into the crook of his neck. Al was getting closer to the edge, feeling the intense heat of his brother's hand and the water.

"Holy shit Ed...I feel, strange..." Al moaned.

"Its okay...just go with it..."

"Ah...Aaahh!" Al gasped as he released into ihs brother's hand.

"Heheh..." Ed laughed, "How'd that feel?"

"...Amazing..." Al moaned, kissing his brother.

"I know I am..."

Al hugged his brother close to him.

"What do you want me to do?" Al whispered into his older brother's ear.

"Its okay Al...you don't have to do anything..." Ed said, planting a kiss on his Al's cheek.

"Oh but I want to..." Al said, nipping his ear.

Al's hand found it's way around Ed's now erect penis.

"Ooh..." Ed jumped, "Well...if you insist..."

Al began stroking Ed in the same way done to him, making Ed squirm and hiss beneath him.

"Ed..." Al asked, "can i try something?"

"Sure, what?"

"You'll see," Al said mysteriously.

Al began pumping faster and harder as his brother moaned his name. He then slid off his brother's lap and lifted Ed up onto the side of the bath.

"Ready?" Al asked.

"For what?"

"This..." Al said, grabbing Ed's penis and kissing the tip of it.

"You...you're serious?" Ed looked shocked.

Al's only answer was taking his brother's erection into his mouth, sucking on it as if it were a lollipop.

"Holy fuck, Al..." Ed hissed.

Al started sucking and pumping Ed, drawing him closer to the edge. Al loosened the muscles in his throat and took his brother all the way to the hilt. As the head of Ed's member hit the back of his throat, Al could feel his brother's soft pubic hair brush against his nose. He then removed the length from his mouth, and licked from the front, over top, to the back, and then quickly returning it to the warmth of his mouth. Al could taste his brother's precum as it dripped onto his tongue. He then took Ed all the way to the hilt again, only this time, making a low, gutteral hum, sending shivers down Ed's spine.

"Fuck...Al-phonse!" Ed screamed as he released himself into his brother's mouth. Al drank down every last bit of it and removed Ed's length from his mouth.

"Where'd you learn that?" Ed panted.

"Your magazine..." Al smiled and planted a kiss on his brother's lips.

Ed sank back into the bath just as Al's head landed on his shoulder.

"You know what Al?"

"Hmm?" Al hummed.

"I think I love you even more now..." Ed giggled, staring up at the ceiling.

"..."

"Well?" Ed said.

"..."

"Alphonse?" Ed looked at his brother.

It was useless, Al was already asleep on his brother's shoulder, due to the overexitement and sheer exaustion.

"Alphonse...you had better not forget this..." Ed laughed as he too fell into a dreamless sleep.

Sooooo...howd u like my first YAOI SEX fic? didja? didn't ya? please tell me, i need sum info...and remember, this is only meant to be a oneshot, but I MIGHT continue it as a short fiction if you want me 2...sorry for making it so short...but I just couldn't keep it going for too long...the it would seem too drawn out...but..it was too short...so it whent by too fast...maybe I should make the next one longer...but not TOO long, ne? Oh well...'till next time!


End file.
